Overtime
by breathinghard
Summary: A collection of very short stories with varying relations to each other. Each snippet has a different rating. Contains BL; Kise biased; don't like, don't read.
1. (kagakise) sober mornings

_author's notes: kagami/kise; k+; just a model and a basketballer talking after a drunk night, the challenge was to write ten lines of dialogue._

_.:|_

* * *

"So," the taller male starts, drawing out the syllable in a pitiful attempt to make time. It never works, "last night really happened?"

"I doubt I could give myself a hickey," the blond fingers a red mark on his neck, mostly disregarding the question and skimming his fingers over an array of similar marks along his clavicles, "or ten."

Kagami flushes, turns away quickly and knocks his head against the bed's headboard, drawing a chortle from the model. "I can't believe this happened!" Again, is what he doesn't say.

Kise holds up seven fingers, "Since last week, it's already been this many-"

The taller male stops him. "What did we say about them?"

"We'll never speak of them."

"Exactly, never again."

"Then do we never speak of this as well?" Kise stretches across the bed with alluring grace and Kagami's eyes follow him too easily. He's already too used to looking at Kise.

"Never again," Kagami reiterates, moving so Kise's trapped between him and the bed, "after this last round."

Kise's lips pull into the prettiest curve and Kagami figures having Kise one more time can't hurt. It never does. The blond links his arms around Kagami's neck, pulls the redhead closer to him, "Just like every other time."


	2. (midokise feat momoi) rilakkuma

_author's notes: __midorima/kise & momoi; k; these challenges actually seem to require expression of ideas in condensed forms, so it's a bit tough. _

_.:|_

* * *

On the 8th of September Cancers' Lucky item happens to be a Rilakkuma plushie; Midorima happens to have just bought one, inspecting the plush toy and deciding he likes it.

Today Kise happens to cross paths with Midorima, the taller male's initial reaction is to glower at the blond and move away but the shorter male's focused on the bear in his hands and Midorima's almost offended – Kise obviously likes the plush toy.

It's the first time Midorima can't call Kise an idiot for liking something; it's the first time Kise can't call Midorima weird for buying something.

Five minutes elapse before either boy speaks, when they do the little connection between them shatters and they're arguing like they usually do.

* * *

Momoi expects the rest of the day to be relatively quiet, Touou's practice session went smoothly, as usual, and Aomine didn't show up, as usual. She checks the list attached her clipboard once more, stopping when a head of green catches her attention.

That's strange, Midorima and Kise – mostly Kise – are usually noisy but right now Kise's staring at a bear and Midorima's staring at Kise.

The bear is horribly cute.

More importantly, Momoi notes she may be witnessing something mundane yet special at the same time. Midorima breaks the silence, iI guess you're not completely useless if you can see this bear's charms/i, successfully breaking a connection Momoi notices a moment too late.

She scribbles a note beneath her list and watches the former teammates squabble – it's funny, they look like they're arguing to hide their embarrassment over not fighting sooner.


	3. (akakise) once again

_author's notes: akashi & kise; k; in this case, akashi contemplates 'suicide' and kise foils him yet again._

_.:|_

* * *

Akashi opens his eyes to find a cityscape littered with lights miles below him and he briefly considers screaming, but decides that's horribly out of his character. It occurs to him that instead of floating around, he should be in bed, there's a new training regimen he wants to coerce the first line into using and then he has to kill himself.

"No!" It's a resonant voice but it shocks Akashi out of his thoughts and then a very familiar blond is shaking his centre of gravity out of place. "The whole reason I brought you up here was for you to realise how important you are and that you can't kill yourself and–" Akashi presses his hand over Kise's mouth, even in this spectral state he's noisy.

"Let me guess, you're going to show me what a good person I am and how much I've helped people. Again." Kise nods enthusiastically and Akashi sighs, if this were to happen every time he contemplated suicide perhaps he would deal with life after all.

Spectral Kise proceeds to have spectral Akashi relive every event in his life within an hour and when the ginger wakes up he's torn between thrashing his room and going to Kise's house to thrash his room – even though he's aware the blond actually has nothing to do with it. He figures he can't die yet; he has to ensure everyone, especially his little rainbow squad because they were in the majority of his flashbacks, endures the pain he has suffered.

Later that day, Akashi's especially tough on Kise during training.


	4. (akamurakise) world's end

_author's notes: akashi & kise & murasakibara; t; focuses on kise's last moments during the end of the world. not quite what one would expect, eh?_

_p.s. these will get longer at some point, I promise._

_.:|_

* * *

It feels like the blood is running backwards, cold in his veins, and he wants to stop what he's doing and run but he'll only die a coward. Instead he tightens his grip, bruised fingers dislodging another large rock and it feels like he's making progress little by little.

But little by little isn't good enough, he doesn't have enough time, from what he's seen he – and hopefully, Murasakibara – are the only two survivors in the area. He tries to work faster, fingers cracking and bleeding when he dislodges another rock and Murasakibara had better be alive.

There's a weak groan, the lanky male's hand juts out past rocks and silt and Kise feels hope spark in him for a moment, then he feels a fist tugging at his hair and cold metal against his throat. He sees: a familiar face, heterochromatic eyes crazed with bloodlust, Murasakibara's face frozen in angry horror, a spray of red; the pain sprawls from his neck throughout his body blinds him, then it all stops.


	5. (kurokise) look over here

_author's notes: kuroko/kise; k; in which kuroko is noticed._

_.:|_

* * *

Kuroko was used to being unnoticed, invisible, regardless of the time or place. In fact, he had almost welcomed the unintentional disregard for his existence. Even those who noticed him only paid as much attention as any friend would. Then he had somehow gained Kise's respect.

Kise Ryouta: bright, gorgeous, naturally talented; how he could have gained such a person's respect was beyond him. After all, Kise is everything he's not – and that works both ways, in their case. However, it's as if such concerns don't affect Kise in the least.

After all, no matter the time or place, Kise always notices him, runs to him and showers him with admiration. Kuroko supposes he likes it. Even though the blond can be over enthusiastic, he's lovable with the way he's always trying to get Kuroko's attention.

Kuroko was used to being unnoticed, invisible, regardless of the time or place. In fact, he had almost welcomed the unintentional disregard for his existence. But then Kise folded his arms around the shorter male's neck in his usual affectionate greeting one morning and Kuroko forgot what it felt like to be invisible.


	6. (murakise) news and a jolt

_author's notes: murasakibara/kise; k+; in which murasakibara denies sweets in favour of something else. yes yes, I know it's hard to believe._

_p.s. can you tell who my knb bias is yet LOL._

_.:|_

* * *

"If you give me 2,000 yen right now I'll give you this bag of candy." Aomine's a second away from an easy 2,000 yen, until Akashi pulls a certain magazine out of his locker and brandishes it.

"Tetsuya, I've gotten the latest issue, would you like to read it with me?" Kuroko nods and ambles over to Akashi, and Aomine knows exactly what they're up to – again – the bastards.

"Is this the one I've heard about, the one with the centrefold?" Shit, not the one with the centrefold. Murasakibara's already beside the pair, nibbling on a chocolate bar and leaning over their shoulders in an attempt to see the magazine.

"Is that, by chance–" Midorima doesn't finish his question, he doesn't need to because Akashi is already answering it.

"Yes," he promptly closes the magazine, earning a drawn out whine from the tallest male, "this is the latest issue of Zunon Boy." Aomine gives him a look and Akashi gets that he's lost, "It's the magazine that usually features Ryouta"

"Then the rumours I've heard are true," Midorima comments, adjusting his glasses - he's heard a plethora of rumours but none have ever been true; most stemmed from frivolous gossip either way. Meanwhile, Murasakibara attempts to grab the magazine from Akashi.

"Atsushi, give me the 2,000 yen, I'll give you this magazine and Daiki's bag of candy. You'll have less laps to run tomorrow, as well." Murasakibara doesn't even consider the offer, he just gives Akashi the money and, in turn, Aomine gives him the bag of sweets – he has no interest in going against Akashi in any way.

"So Murasakibara really is a fan of Kise," Midorima receives a nod from a sullen Aomine, "to think he likes him."

"I just hope he thinks the clothes are some kind of licorice or something because I don't think I can use Kise to..." Aomine trails off and Midorima has the suspicion that Aomine has come up with another immoral plot. "Midorima, what's the best way to kidnap someone?"

Midorima doesn't know if he should respond.

* * *

They tied Kise up, shoved a bar of chocolate into his mouth, left him in his classroom and Midorima thinks even that counts as a form of kidnapping – and he is a guilty party because he is the criminal's right hand man, "Aomine, you do know something like this can even be considered _illegal_ to an extent–" Said male promptly shuts him up, hand held firmly over the taller male's mouth.

"Shut up, he's coming!" Midorima cranes his neck to see Murasakibara sauntering to the specified classroom with a note and various snacks in tow. The purple haired male checks the note then the class sign several times before entering while finishing off a bag of chips.

Almost immediately Aomine and Midorima hear mumbling followed by wails and demands for chocolate. Midorima remains seated near the class' entrance while Aomine runs down the corridor, stopping at the last class. "Hell yeah, he left it all right where I told him to!"

Midorima almost feels sorry for Kise, being sold off like this – and his wails keep getting louder – if the blond weren't so annoying he'd consider sneaking in and saving him from the purple haired male. It's easy to guess why the blond suddenly goes quiet when Murasakibara's murmuring stopped; Midorima takes that as a sign to get as far away from the classroom as humanly possible.

At the end of the corridor, the team's ace is still uncharacteristically cooing to several raunchy magazines and Midorima doesn't know who to pity more.


	7. (akakurokise) our distance

_author's notes: akashi/kise/kuroko; m; in which three persons are involved in a love-polygon of some sort. _

_.:|_

* * *

Akashi is the person Kuroko owes his existence to – one would say he was being over dramatic, but when you succeed as a talentless nobody in a world of talent it's not over dramatic at all. Kuroko knows it, and Akashi knows it even better.

Initially, Akashi hadn't asked for anything, all he did was have Kuroko and Kise play a game together to have Kise acknowledge him. That was all he had ordered.

That was six months ago.

Kuroko doesn't know what but something changed in those six months after Kise acknowledged him. The way Kise looked at him changed, the way Akashi looked at him changed.

Now, when Kise looks at him there are these little star drops in his eyes, full of awe and admiration and Kuroko doesn't get it because not too long ago Kise was calling him a runt. He's okay with it though because even though Kise's bright eyes are annoying, they're coloured beautifully, deep and aureate and Kuroko thinks there's sunlight trapped in them.

Now, when Akashi looks at him there are these little drops of acid and poison, full of jealous suffering and an intent to harm and Kuroko doesn't get it because not too long ago Akashi looked at him like he was nothing at all. He's okay with it though because even though Akashi's sharp eyes are frightening, they are syrupy and they are looking at him like he's something.

He wonders which he should be afraid of.

A late discovery informs him he should be scared of Kise's admiration, because every time Kise coddles him with _Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi!_ Akashi torments him with _Why is it you, why not me?_

And Kuroko licks into Kise's mouth to take CPR too far – because the blond was begging for it – and Akashi sucks Kuroko's tongue into his mouth to have a taste – because they were both begging for it.

Kuroko is fine with Akashi favouring him as a means to get Kise, and if he sees Akashi fucking Kise into the wall near the showers once or twice he won't say, he only worries Akashi will stop kissing him when he has Kise wrapped around his fingers, and he will have Kise wrapped around his fingers.

Pleasantly, that's not the case because five months later Kise's wrapped around both Akashi and Kuroko and Akashi's still as greedy as he had been when he looked at Kuroko like he was nothing. So Kuroko gets his kisses and not-so-secret touches and Akashi gets to keep Kuroko's sunlight as his own.

If Akashi is asked who his favourite teammate is he'll say it's Kuroko, but he'll push Kise onto the bench and kiss him senseless right after. Kuroko's not jealous because he's Akashi's favourite, even if they are a world or two apart.

After all, Akashi is the person Kuroko owes his existence to.


	8. (akakise) ano sa

_author's notes: akashi/kise; t; in which they are, in a sense, partners in crime. don't you think mafia!akakise would be awesome *^*_

_.:|_

* * *

"Hey, you know, I heard there's a phantom wandering around this area."

It's not the first time Kise has returned with outrageously questionable information, but if it were incorrect Kise wouldn't have shared it. "Are you sure those aren't just rumours on sightings of Tetsuya gathering intel?"

"You'd doubt my intel, Akashicchi? I'm hurt," there are tears welling in the blond's eyes and if they were real Akashi might have been sorry.

"What kind of phantom?" Akashi has to glance at the ring on Kise's left hand to remember this man is more trustworthy than he sounds, most of the time.

"The kind that goes around taking our merchandise and selling it to the hawks." This is why Kise is his secretary, he gets the information related to their most pressing matters, "You can meet that phantom face to face, if you'd like," cuts those matters apart with a cold gaze that leaves Akashi amazed every time.

"Oh, how so?" Akashi peeks open an eye to glimpse Kise's expression. A sinful curve to his lips, sadistic mirth in his eyes; he takes such pleasure in doing what Akashi tells him. He beckons the blond into his lap and awaits another promising whisper.

"I've secured a meeting for you." Kise interlocks the fingers of their left hands, knocking their rings against each other – Kise has always liked the clinking sound of metal against metal, a starry sound he calls it – and rolls his hips against Akashi's. "But he only came along because I took his whole head with me."

Kise's probably his best man, only Midorima's competency could compare, so he flaunts his ring proudly. Another reason would be their state of union, Kise has always insisted on saying they were married, Akashi simply indulges him wholeheartedly.

He clears his desk, pushing the paperwork into a waiting drawer and leans Kise against the surface. "You've done well yet again, Ryouta."

Letting out a breathy sigh and pulling the redhead with him, Kise glances at the bag with a tilt of his head then fixes his gaze on Akashi, "Then reward me."


End file.
